


I Am What I Am: Apophis (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apophis, in all his villainous (and slightly camp) glory. Song from Queer As Folk OST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am What I Am: Apophis (a Stargate SG1 music video)

[I Am What I Am (a Stargate SG1 music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/43/i-am-what-i-am-:-stargate-sg1-:-apophis)


End file.
